wolf blood
by wereodd22
Summary: war between humans/and anthro and monster. now the last of hunter clan Amy rose must team up with the Sonic and family of monsters to stop this war. paring (amy x Sonic , Shadow X rouge, Silver x blaze, Scrouge X Fiona )
1. Chapter 1

The full moon was out. The night was calm but only a scream was heard inside the castle. "My Queen Aleena! Hang in there I see the baby head! "The maid said tried to control the Queen breathing. It been an hour since was put into labor. The maid gave her queen medicine to ease pain but it barely did anything to help her. There was another person who was in the room as he wait in corner waiting for any order from his queen. He was young blue cat with a scar across his eye.

"AAAhhhh!" Aleena screamed for her life. She turn her head weakly to the knight "John. Please go check ugh! On the children."

"Yes my lady" John said as one of the top warriors that protect her and her "heirs"

John head down to the children room were. He saw two of them sleeping in there beds, there were the youngest of them Sonia and Manic twins. They were innocent as they were as 4 year olds can be. Second pair of twins she gave birth to.

'good their asleep" John quietly said. Glad that they don't heard all the screaming going on.

"Mr. John why are you here?"

John turn around to see silver the third youngest

"uh, prince silver! I-I was check up on you guys and-"

"And to see if we are o.k."

silver finish his sentence. John sweated a little as he know that Silver can read his mind. It was one of their gifts that they have received.

"Sonic and Scourge is over there" Silver pointed to the room next door.

John nodded "Thank you"

"ma'am is getting weaker. Isn't she?" silver said for showing for once emotion and worry towards his mother, John was silence. _I know her getting weak her getting birth to the 7th monster._ He was hope that Silver didn't read his mind. But he can tell he did as he was looking down then walked away from him. John walked away to go to next door.

"Hello?" John said as enter the room looking around to see who else was there. S onic and scourge look up to look at John, they look creepy to him because their complete opposed of each other sonic was blue fur and green eye. While scourge was green fur and blue eyes. They were also the first pair of twin the queen gave birth to.

"Is mom o.k.?" Scourge said

John sigh "could be doing better."

Sonic then got up "Shadow is on the roof." John growled "Again?! Damn that boy need to stop going up there. he know that he not allowed to go outside the house at night, now I have to go get him!" John left the room head toward the roof.

"Shadow! Shadow!" yelled John as he looking a roof he saw moon. It was bright as always, but tonight it seem more sinner then usually he noticed that the moon was red. Which made him more worried. He finally found shadow as he was looking up at the moon

"oh there you are' John saw young hedgehog look up at full moon. "Mother is very weak." Shadow said John nodded "yes, she asked for you to come inside." Shadow eyes glowed bright red. "He coming." He said as if he was in some sort of trances. John was asked who was coming but heard a howled that he got answer from. Shadow get your brothers and sister and meet me at main. Shadow nodded as jumped from roof and back into his room. John was about to head back to his Queen but was stop by voice.

_John. Please take children and take them far away from here._

_But my lady you're in danger._

_I know but he after the children please protect them that is my last order._

John gripped his hand know that he shouldn't follow this order but what choice does he have. He can't go against this monster and he know it.

~

"AAhhh!" Aleena screamed her life out. hoping the pain would go away soon." one more push my lady and.."

"Waahh!" Aleena stop scream as he heard a baby cried. She was happy knowing that her child is boy.

Aleena stop to see her 7th child "He beautiful."

"Yes he is."

Aleena and Maid turn toward the window and saw figure of a hedgehog. His eyes was bright red. He was wear a robe to cover himself so no one can see his face. But Aleena know who he is.

"No! Thought we told you leave us alone." Aleena yelled but cough up some blood. After all this her body was weak.

"You have kept my child. Now I'm going to take them was rightfully my back." the man pointed at the new born child. As he move to grab the newborn child from the maid

"No!" Maid was about to run but got her head cut off, blood splattered everywhere. Aleena was shocked. Then her eye glowed red with Angier. "You won't win have seen it you will fail." Aleena cursed as her body was about give up on her. The roded man just grin. "You do know I like a challenge. If his sons think they defeat me let them try." He said as he left the room. But not before setting the room on fire. The fire soon spread thought out the whole castle.

"Sorry Aleena but it over." robe man look back at the dying Queen, then the house busted in to flame. Aleena looked out the window one last time look up at the red moon._ Please stay safe._

John was looking back at the burning castle, having the royal children with him. He saw them all cry as the heard there mother last thoughts.

A few mile away from them the shadowy figure was looking down at the group smile. The child that was in his arm was cry. "Soon kingdom will be mine." robe man look at child

"Isn't that right Mephiles?"

**This story is actually pretty old. So I'm know edit because the plot probably the best plot I ever made. In DA it called wolf high but I change the name because it sounded lame to me. So please enjoy this. By the way if you see any grammer or spelling error please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Amy's prov)

"Amy! Amy wake up!" I heard someone calling my name. I groan as was hoping it wasn't morning already.

"Noo! 5 more min." I winced didn't want to face realty. Didn't want to stop dreaming. Not to being this nightmare again that I call life.

"Amy, you're going to be late for school." My eyes were more shut then before. Not really caring if I'm late for first day of school, since my accident. I'm not really ready to go back a normal life.

"wahh!" I yelled look at the bat girl Rouge who just jumped on to me. Rouge laughs laying back down on my bed. "Not funny, rouge!" Rouge stops laughing to look at me "sorry you like you need laugh for once since what happen." Rouge said trying to cheer me up. I know she mean well but this what I call 'cheer me up'

"Yea I know" I said as I lost in thought. Then I heard the door open to see my purple friend. "Hey if you guys we can hurry and get some breakfast." Blaze came in my room but look at me and Rouge and had angry face. "Why the hell are you aren't dress?!" she yelled cause me jump out my bed. "Sorry Blaze! I-I get dress soon!" I shout looking through my closest to find my uniform head out my room as fast I can.

"Man you fast!" rogue said who already ate her food. I don't ask how she get down fast. Shrugged I was pretty fast then most people. Quickly tried to wolf down food before I asked "how long I have been a sleep "I asked "the hold morning, were 5min late." blaze didn't even brother looking up from her book.

"What were super late ahh!" now I'm in panic mode I just start school and I'm late. I thought you didn't care if your late Rouge grinned. "I was half a sleep. And miss. Maple will kill me if I'm late again. Didn't really heard want rogue have to say after. I bust out the door.

we soon we got to school thank god. It called Emerald high which sound lame and cheese. But I tell you guys later. I hurry to my second period class when bell rang. Cause me tripped out surprised of how late I am.

"ahhh! I'm late!" i grab my head in frustration 'I'm screwed I'm screwed' I slam in to someone. Crap! This not my day. I hurry up to pick up my books. Not bothering to look up the person a crash into. I was about run before I was stop by a voice. 

"Hey! Watch where you going!"

I really didn't have time for this. I turn around to apologize to the boy before I was lost in words as I saw the blue hedgehog. His eyes were emerald green and my eyes were lost in them. They were so beautiful that diamonds would be envious to them.

"I-I uh." tried to get my words out of me. Trying not to look like a total dumbass. But I was clearly failing in that. The blue hedgehog looked at me he was kind of blushing. Then turn away from trying to make eye contact.

"Sorry about that I'm a little late too." he said, I can tell that he was nervous. "OH, it okay. It my fault I was in a rush and I-" I so mix with feeling. He dropped down to pick up the rest of the book that I was about to leave behind apparently. He gave me back one of my books I drop. "I know you are late and all but I was wondering if you know where this room is?" he then gave a piece a paper with the room number on it. My eyes widen a little. _We're going to be in same class together?!_ "Uh. That the class I'm going to. You can follow me there."

He nodded as we both start walking to class. "So what is your name by the way?" he asked. I kind of blushed "it's Amy Rose." I kind don't like my name since it kind of lame and I was bully a lot when I was a kid because of it. 

"I think that a beautiful name." He said looking at me with smile. I blushed harder. Luckily we which are class room before I pass out of embarrassment. He open the door so I go first but I quickly regret it.

"Miss. Rose! I hope you have a good excuse why you late!?" Miss. Maple yelled causing the whole class to look at me and blue hedgehog. Before I could said anything the guy quickly went in front of me. "It was my fault I got her late. She was helping me finding this class." Miss. Maple looked at me then back the guy.

"Fine. Rose take your seat." I nodded as I walked pass him and sat at my desk.

"Class we have new student. What is your name?"

"My name is Sonic. It nice to meet you all."

Sonic. I will remember the name of the boy who will change my life. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Amy prov)

Sonic." I whisper to myself for what felt like hours. Class just to drag by I really don't what the teacher said at this point. All I could think about sonic who sat near the window.

It was lunchtime. I decide to eat outside because it was so nice outside. Also try to take my mind of him, but I get the feeling that going to be harder then it sound. Blaze and Rouge join me gossip of god know what. I was too busy thinking about sonic to hear what they have to say.

"Hey! Hey Amy Rose? Come in!" Rouge waves her hands in front of face that snap me out my dream world. I snapped out my thought to look at her who have the biggest grin I had seen in a long while.

"So who the hot boy you were thinking about?" Rouge grin. I blushed. Damn I hate how Rouge can read me like an open book. Well there one thing to do in time like this. Denial.  
"No! I was thinking about how to pass miss. Maple class!" I shouted but I was blushing and didn't help my case.  
"Yea riigghhtt." said Rogue said in a lazy sarcastically tone  
"any way I said before their new guy in my class that I think is cute." Rouge said as if that the only man in the world. I just roll my eyes  
"oh, what his name" me and Blaze said at the sometime

"Shadow"

"wow that sound weird." Blaze told Rouge. Rouge blushed "Well your one to talk! The guy you like name is a color!"

I look at Blaze. It kind of rare to see Blaze liking some else. She usually avoid people as much as possible. I and Rouge never knew why but we never pointed it out. I was actually for Blaze trying hard get other people like her. "who is it" I asked

"Silver and I think he a nice guy weird but nice. He kind of remind me of me." Blaze said that last part quietly as she didn't want me or Rouge to hear her.

I smile, it weird that we all found guys that we think is cute in all in the same day. At first thought this day was going to suck. But it turn out to be great day. Rest of day, was boring my teacher kept talking about myths and how monster rage war with Anthros and Humans. But it was so boring that didn't pay attention to. I turn my attention Sonic who was looking down and have a look of sadness. Especially when she mention about a fallen Kingdom.

I wonder what he so sad about? It just a story right?

(sonic prov)

"what took you so long" I waited outside of the school. It felt like hours, but it only been a few mins. As waited for my brothers, I looked up at the sky since daylight saving is over. I'm always worry of how much time we have. To be honest really didn't want to go to school today most do that fact I'm not in the right mood on a full moon night. I looked up to see Scourge, Shadow, and Silver walking out of the school. "We don't have super speed as you, Sonic." shadow said as he look through his pocket to put out car keys. "I go get the car." "Fine fine. sshhees, j-just hurray up." I groan as I'm starting to feel sicker than before. 

"I called John. He said Sonia and Manic are home so we don't have to go get them." Silver said not once looking up at his book. "Stop calling me nerd scourge." Silver bluntly said Scourge growled "stop reading my mind! I told like billion times!"

"Then were even. Oh by the way you told me 20,560 times. Unlike you I keep track."

"Silv, your close of getting your ass beaten, you know that right?!" Scourge hissed as his eyes glowed red. I step between them. "Scourge, calm yourself." I whispered. Were still in public and I don't want cause too much attention. We heard honk. And we all turn are attention shadow.

"Thank god. Let go!" I said as I dragged my two ready to kill each other bothers. I got in front the two get in the back. Shadow gave me the 'what happen' looked

"Don't asked." I said as drove off to the forest. We drove for an hour before we stop in ruby forest. It the closest forest that we live near. Most people don't go out at night. Especially after all the recently attacks that been going on. Luckily It not us that been doing the attacking.

Shadow parked the lot that was the farthest away from the road, so no one can is are car when they pass by. As I was about to grab my bag, I looked up to see the sun was about to set. I groan a little due to pain I felt for second that raked my body. I shook it off. Met with my brothers who was waiting for me.

"Here take this." Shadow gave each of us a map of the park. We just move here week ago so we really don't much about this town or this forest.

"Chose an area a stay at that area. We don't want to hurt each other or worse when we turn."

We nodded. Shadow then walked off to north of our direction. "I'm going this way. Scourge go to west wing area." Silver said as he was walking off. Scourge growled "Stop reading my mind!"

"Leave it Scourge. You know it kind of hard for him to control that."

"pft. He can try harder." He then grabbed his bag and started head out. "im going that way. There a waterfall there. A since you suck a swimming…"

"I get point Scourge." I sigh. My twin know me too well. He grin at me to show me his shark like teeth before he left. I look at last spot that I can take and it cave. I heard roams about people getting killed near there. But I can tell it a yoki. But it not the only monster in town. We all leave to world of light. World that "normal" person should be. We are monster. Born killer. Wait for are time full moon bright. The beast come out feast, to kill. Till sunrise. Tonight it the darkness turn to rise.

**Just a heads up. The next charpter are going to be weird. Since I stop making this story after chapter 8. So going to be while. By the way this is better version. Trust me it was bad.**


End file.
